


王后的102个不离婚条件

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [12]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	王后的102个不离婚条件

1.

“我要离婚。”我把一纸离婚协议甩在了桌上，双手环在胸前，靠在身后的椅子扶手上。

这是我第6次向我的丈夫提出离婚，也是他第6次认真的拒绝我的请求。

“不离。”

“特查拉！”我摘下结婚时他送我的项链，喊叫着他的名字，“你说过你会给你的王后百分百的自由！”

“没错，”我的丈夫从满桌的文件后抬起头来，“但如果我同意离婚，你就不是我的王后，就没有这百分百的自由了，所以不能离婚。”

诡辩！

我身子前倾，“啪”的一手拍在文件上面，凑近他脸前盯着他的眼睛，一字一顿道：“我一定会跟你离婚的！”

（我这个姿势你就应该亲我一下啊不解风情的臭男人！）

2.

我和特查拉结婚一年零三个月了。

我们的第一次约会是一场提前安排好的见面，之后的两个月里又见了8次，就订下了婚期。

我之前对于闪婚是很不屑的，我觉得那不是一种靠谱的婚恋关系。

但我对他一见钟情了。

结婚之前我就知道，他是瓦坎达的国王，政务肯定很忙。再加上瓦坎达能提供给我的科技设备，可以帮助我更有效的进行科学实验和研发，我也乐得每天呆在实验室里和苏睿一起做研究。

于是新婚燕尔的我俩就开始了长期的分居生活。我每天泡在实验室，他整天呆在议会厅，我们甚至连睡觉都不会碰到对方。大多数时候我们只会在自己工作的地方临时搭个床，或者等忙完回到卧室的时候其中一个已经睡下了。

对，你想的没错，我们并没有时间过夫妻生活。

我知道有些人的婚姻会很累很乏味，但我没想到才一年的时间我们就走到了这一步，这让我更加担心我们的婚姻。

“男人嘛就是这样的，你得时不时作个妖，让他有危机感，他才知道珍惜你。”

于是在一次和老闺蜜聊天之后，我决定按照闺蜜说的，给他危机感，让他想办法和我一起挽救这段婚姻。

所以我选择了离婚。

3.

视频那边的闺蜜听说我向他提出了离婚后，吓得瞪大了眼睛，隐形眼镜差点掉出眼眶。

“你玩儿的也太大了吧？让他吃吃醋什么的不就好了？万一他真答应了你可怎么办？”

“他要是真敢答应离婚，我就追杀他到天涯海角。”我捏着长时间做实验而僵硬的肩膀，从卧室的柜子里取出了行李箱。

“诶诶诶你这是干嘛？”闺蜜急的吼我。

“他不同意离婚，我当然是要执行下一阶段了。”

4.

我的下一步行动就是离家出走。

趁着天色还早，特查拉正在议会厅开部落会议，我拉着行李箱去开我的小飞机。

那是特查拉送我的新婚礼物之一，和他的那架差不多，只是内部设计的更为舒适一些，也少了很多武器装备，隐身功能也更完善。

他说我要是想家了，可以随时开着自己的飞机回去。

看守见我拉着行李箱径直走向飞机，快步冲我走了过来，行了个礼：“王后，您这是要回家？”

“要离婚。”我淡定的遥控着打开了舱门。

守卫立刻挡在了我跟前：“陛下说了，您要做什么都可以，但是如果您要离婚，就必须把您留在瓦坎达境内。”

“王后在瓦坎达境内享有百分百的自由，这也是你家陛下说的。”我绕过他走上飞机，“我还没离呢，作为王后，我有自由上我的飞机。”

5.

半天之后。

“天哪你行动也太神速了吧？我还想打车去机场接你呢！瓦坎达的王后就是不一样，出门都是私人飞机啊。”闺蜜帮我把行李箱放在了她家的客房里，“不过你真的离家出走了，不怕他找不到你啊？”

“他能找到。”我盘着腿窝在沙发上，一手抓过一个橙子剥了起来，“我给他留下线索了。”

6.

“亲爱的国王陛下：鉴于您不会谈恋爱，还打死也不同意离婚，您可爱的王后又气又委屈的离家出走了。这里是王后的102个不离婚条件，全都搞定才能找到她。”

我不知道特查拉在枕头底下找到我留下的纸条时是什么样的表情，但只是想象一下都让我有一种报复的快感？

7.

我留给他的第一个要求，是订两张电影票给我。

“时间：我们第三次约会看电影的时间。地点：我们第三次约会的电影院。影片：在所有正在上映的电影里猜我最想看哪一个。座位：我们第三次约会坐的排号。订好之后取票号码发给我，我约了人去看。”

说真的，我从小就不是一个喜欢撒娇作妖的人，这种“危机感”考验也不是我能想出来的，于是我上网查询了好久，才硬着头皮挑了几个可行的出来。

当晚七点半，我和闺蜜到了电影院取票机前，用特查拉发给我的号码取出了两张电影票。

“诶诶诶，这就是你下午说想看的那部啊！”闺蜜戳了戳我的肋侧，“你老公很懂你嘛。”

我低头看了一眼票根上印着的片名，是一部科幻电影，导演却是以暴力美学出名的新人。他的上一部影片正是我们第三次约会时看的那一部。

见我没做声，闺蜜歪头看了看我的表情，小心翼翼道：“不会是买错了吧？时间不对？还是座位不对？”

我笑着合起掌心，把票根夹在中间：“都对。”

闺蜜舒了口气：“都对你刚才还皱眉？！”

“我在想他怎么没问我和谁一起看。”

“嗯……”闺蜜诡异的沉默了一会儿，叹气道，“算了吧，你也没什么男人缘，除了你老公不可能有男人约你看电影了。”

我狠狠地在她腰间的赘肉上掐了一把。

8.

看完电影出来，我算了算时间，第二个要求应该也在进行中了。

这次我要他订了我最喜欢的夜宵，送到闺蜜家里。

我们两个刚刚走到楼下，就接到了外卖小哥的电话。

闺蜜“啧啧啧”的抱着胳膊瞅着我：“时间算的也太合适了，都不用多下楼跑一趟，你老公也太体贴你了吧？”

我拿胳膊肘回敬了她一下，接过夜宵上了楼。

打开餐盒时，一张小纸条掉了出来。

“烧麦太油了，晚上吃不好，换成红豆薏米粥了。”

闺蜜搜的一把抢过纸条去，继续“啧啧啧”的瞥着我，把纸条扔到了桌面上，动手去拿她的那份，边拿边说道：“我记得你最喜欢的是绿豆甜粥啊。”

“我今天来那个了。”我喝了口粥说道，“不能喝绿豆，而且红豆薏米可以缓解痛经。懂不懂？”

“得，我吃狗粮吃饱了，宵夜您自己吃吧王后大人。”

9.

第二天早上，我在闺蜜起床之前下了楼，到我和特查拉第一次约会的咖啡厅去。

第三个要求：在我们第一次约会的咖啡厅里，点一杯我最喜欢的咖啡，送到我们第一次约会坐过的那一桌。

天才刚亮，咖啡厅里人也不多，我坐在靠窗的位置，托着下巴看着窗外的行人。

过了没多久，我听见咖啡杯碰撞的声音。

咖啡的香味让我收回神来，我瞥了一眼咖啡，竟然还有心形的拉花。

“您的摩卡。”

嗯？声音怎么这么耳熟？

我抬头一看，果然……

“特查拉！你怎么在这儿！”

他在我对面坐下，手指交叉着放在桌上，微笑着说：“加班加点处理完政事，就来给你做咖啡了。”

我低头看了看面前的杯子：“这是你做的？拉花也是？”

他点头。

“你什么时候学会的！”

“这只是我的隐藏天赋之一。”

10.

后来我问特查拉，他怎么知道我最喜欢喝摩卡，因为我们第一次约会的时候我点了一杯拿铁，之后就再也没有和他一起喝过咖啡。

“好几次我忙完了工作去实验室接你，发现你在试验台边上睡着了，手边的空杯子有一股摩卡的味道。”

果然……

我就说我才不是会梦游回卧室的人！

11.

他还说，买电影票时他打算买早一场，但是怕我记错时间，才买了七点半那一场。

我自然不服：“我们第三次约会是七点半看的电影！你这都不记得！”

“是你迟到了半个小时，不然我们看的就是六点四十五那一场。”

我扁嘴。

他说是就是吧。

我不记得了。

但是他说是就是吧。

后来我才知道为什么他对每一件事都印象深刻。

苏睿说，他那个一直不让我碰的保险箱里，有一本日记，记着和我有关的所有东西。

12.

我给还在赖床的闺蜜发了条短信就和特查拉一起回了瓦坎达。

到家之后他就被拉去开会，一开就是一下午。

闺蜜给我发来短信，强烈谴责我这个重色轻友的女人伤害了我们二十多年的情谊。

原话是：“混蛋你为什么不让你老公把午饭订好给我再走啊！！！我要变卖你的行李安抚我受伤的胃！！！”

13.

直到晚上特查拉才回到卧室。

我刚刚洗完澡，正坐在床边擦头发。

他走到我身边，接过我手里的毛巾帮我擦着滴水的发梢。

我笑了一声：“说好了102个条件都完成才能找到我的，你耍赖。”

他手上的动作丝毫未停，笑着问我：“还剩99个条件是什么？”

我想了半天，实在想不出别的招数，只好气恼的仰头看他：“吻我。”

他放下毛巾，在我唇上蜻蜓点水一吻。

“认真点儿重新来！不然就不是吻我这么简单了，我的陛下。”

他笑了俯身重新吻我，然后吻着吻着就倒到床上去了。

唇齿分开时，我拍了拍他的肩：“诶，换成这个也不错啊。”

“换成什么？”

“99次夫妻生活啊！”

“时限？”

“这还要时限？不然你想做到80岁才还清吗？”

“是怕还的太勤你受不了。”

“……等等！你这是跟谁学坏的？我的特查拉才不会说这种话！”

“隐藏天赋罢了。”

我花了一晚上尝试说服自己接受突然在床上浪到飞起的特查拉。

不不不接受是不可能的这辈子都不可能接受的。

所以他到底是跟哪里学坏的？！

复仇者大厦里的Tony Stark打了个喷嚏。


End file.
